The present application relates to a display apparatus and an electronic device, and more particularly to a display apparatus wherein a plurality of light emitting elements such as organic electroluminescence elements are arrayed on a substrate and an electronic device which incorporates the display apparatus.
An organic electroluminescence light emitting element (organic EL element) which makes use of electroluminescence (EL) of an organic material attracts attention as a light emitting element which is superior in high speed responsibility and can emit light of high luminance by low voltage dc driving. The organic EL element includes an organic layer including a light emitting layer sandwiched between two electrodes such that emitted light is extracted through one of the electrodes. A display apparatus called organic EL display apparatus in which such an organic EL element as just described is used includes a plurality of organic EL elements arrayed on a substrate.
Meanwhile, in an organic EL display apparatus of the active matrix driving type, a pixel circuit is provided corresponding to each pixel on a substrate, and organic EL elements are formed and arrayed on a flattening insulating film which covers such pixel circuits. Such organic EL elements are isolated from each other in the following manner by a partition. In particular, lower electrodes are provided in rows and columns and individually formed in a pattern in pixels such that they are individually connected to pixel circuits, and a partition is provided in a state wherein it covers peripheral edges of the lower electrodes. An organic layer including a light emitting element is formed and stacked on the lower electrodes which are exposed through apertures of the partition, and an upper electrode is formed and stacked on the organic layer. It is significant that, in the state described above, the lower electrodes and the upper electrode are isolated from each other by the partition and the organic layers.
Also a display apparatus of the type described is known which is configured such that an embedding substrate is provided on a side opposing to organic EL elements and a black matrix and color filters are provided on the embedding substrate. The black matrix in this instance is provided in a width with which it covers wiring lines for pixel circuits provided between pixels and prevents reflection of external light by the wiring lines.
For such a black matrix as just described, a configuration has been proposed wherein the film thickness of the black matrix is adjusted with respect to the film thickness of the color filters to prevent color mixture of display colors. The black matrix of the type just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-326130. Further, for a configuration wherein auxiliary wiring lines are provided between pixel apertures, a configuration which includes a black matrix provided on the auxiliary wiring lines to prevent reflection of external light by the auxiliary wiring lines has been proposed. The configuration just described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-293946.